mlspacenoidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Atlantean Empire
Atlantis Origins A Kingdom, from the depths of space and time, Atlantis has seen itself rise with great power, fall and rise again. Their people a hearty amphibious shark like creatures. Atlantis can trace her origins back to a solar system with a planet that is covered 90% water. Though abandoned for a time to be estimated for 20,000 years after the first cataclysm mentioned in the holy book ''The book of the good Sheppard ''The only intact version of said book was recovered only recently in the Atlantean system by Dr.I'ako and a small group of historians . Sole surviving colony of Equestrian earth even before finding their old homeland their planet of origin was held as simply a bedtime story for thousands of years children grew up of tales of ships without sail flying though the sky. the Atlanteans when they had found earth had lost everything, their old home their technology and almost their way of life. It was only until AD 2207 that they realized that those bedtime stories were once fact. though barely finding any ancient starships. they found their ancient home in ruins almost wiped clean. Equestrian Rule During the age of exploration around the late 15th century Equestria Set sail upon the world outside their cozy borders on the winds of conquest. Rediscovering the islands of the atleantean colony had founded to the north east. The Equestrian conquerors had taken over rather swiftly as the Atlanteans had lost so much technology, but still made it difficult for the Equestrians with the power of their magic Crystals. Centuries of oppression wore down the once proud spirit of the Atlanteans their patience to sit and wait was met in the 19th century with the rising of Ghost island discovering more dark Arcane spells and magitech weapons along with getting modern guns. Atlantean Conflicts The Atlantean revolution, The Stream Wars 1865-1870 The Governess of the time Appointed by Queen Victoria had been shot by Atlantean revolutionaries in order to drive the "Land Lubbers" out of the Atlantis Islands the leader of the ARA (Atlantean Royal Army) Formed a Milita and Navy out of volunteers and Privateers to drive the Equestrians out of their lands. the leaps and bounds of their development brought on a change in Atlantis, the reawakening of steampower. Declaring themselves free from Equestrian rule in 1865 Equestrians attempted to blockade the budding nation with their state of the art ship at the time, the Ironclad. trying to fight their way out against them, the Atlanteans looked for anything that would help them fight. As the war dragged on the elegance of the Atlantean Airships flourished driving back the ironclads of the Equestrian navy in 1870 becoming independent from them that same year by the treaty of Sco'tia. The Culture of Atlantis The Culture of Atlantis as a whole is mostly somewhat a mix Celtic with a bit of Greek and Maori , Atlantean sounding like old Scottish, some scholars believe that the regions of Shireland and Trottingham had heavy influence from the Atlanteans during the birth of civilization, before the three tribes period. Clashing Cultures North and South Atlantis has never gotten along, and by this point no one really knows why. But recently found in the Atlantean holy book is that an ancient king had summoned a monster known only as the Leviathan, Worshipping it as their god Instead of Galenia the Atlantean Sea Goddess. whom they consider their holy mother The Cultures today tend to get along a bit better, though the tensions are still there. This all changed in the war, united in a horrific event of the televised execution of their beloved queen Ea'la. whose rule had brought them back to their former glory effectively united the Atlanteans like nothing else had. Atlantean aesthetics tend to favour that of mainly what the outsiders call "A nation of Steampunks" Atlantean technology and magitech with it's use of the brass-like metal Atlantium and the use of crystals does tend to make things look and feel Victorian. their clothing though waterproof does favour that of styles from this time as well kilts have never left the fashion scene for both males and females of the species. their buildings and even their ships also fit into the stereotype of the Atlantean Steampunk. Atlantean crystals, used in just about everything these crystals are quite special. having a natural magic to them the Atlanteans may harness this power though faith in their goddess. Gifted mages tend to be those of the cloth. this differs greatly from unicorn magic as unicorn magic does not need a required belief. The Atlantean Species Atlantis Prime in origin. These ponies look and act like their namesake. They have three rows of razor sharp teeth and their snouts are more pointed then their land counterparts. They are a Aquatic species and don't do well in arid environments as their skin needs to stay moist. Their weak points are certainly the nose. Flipping them upside down will cause an Atlantean to become dizzy and for prolonged periods can force them to fall asleep. Their main diet is mainly that of shellfish and other seafood along with fruits and veggies they do tend to have a more meat-eating diet Species Abilities: breathing under water (Salt water, brackish water and fresh water) Enhanced smell and hearing. (more under water, normal hearing on land) Magical Abilities: none with out Atlantean crystal Size: normally in range of land ponies other variants may be smaller or large Category:Lore